Currently, most test automation tools and processes lack intelligence for automatic test generation. Generally, these test automation tools and processes rely on receiving specific instructions from users. Moreover, test automation development and test automation execution are currently two separate phases.
In the case of graphical user interfaces (GUIs) and web-based applications in a particular domain (e.g. the telecommunications domain, ecommerce domain, etc.), many common objects are present, where behavior does not change from one website/portal to another or from one implementation to another. Currently, every user has to develop test automation scripts and provide test data for each of these activities and for each implementation separately.
To date, test automation development has been one hundred percent manual and has been an expensive activity. There is thus a need for addressing these and/or other issues associated with the prior art.